


Full of Life

by IndigoDream



Series: Bribe & Reward fics [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: An insight of an evening at Kaer Morhen, with Cirilla having everyone wrapped around her finger (and knowing it).
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Vesemir/Original Male Character
Series: Bribe & Reward fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Full of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekyyoungblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyyoungblood/gifts).



> Small soft ficlet for a really good friend <3 Hope you enjoy it darling!

Kaer Morhen used to be a fortress entombed in silence. Geralt remembers those days well; days that stretched on with only witchers for company, with rounds of gwent played and nights spent drinking to forget the quietness of the place. He remembers days of Lambert and Vesemir arguing, weeks when Eskel disappeared into the library. He remembers, and he wonders how they allowed themselves to be so sad. 

Then, Geralt had brought back Cirilla, a barely two years old toddler full of laughter and full of life, and with her had come Jaskier. His bard, his friend, his lover. This addition to the Keep had brought life back into the keep, and now Geralt doesn’t need to wonder anymore. His family is there, all laughing around the fire of the chimney. 

There have been two new addition in the last five years too. First came Aiden, a Cat witcher who had charmed Lambert with a wink and a well placed snark, and they hadn’t waited long before Aiden had been brought back to the Keep. And then, there is Ellis. Vesemir’s lover, the one none of them had been expecting. Kind and calm, a gentle soul that had truly completed the feeling of home. 

“Dad!” Ciri calls out and he startles slightly, which draws a laugh from Jaskier. “Dad, it’s your turn!” 

He jostles Jaskier’s shoulder with a smile, and the bard grins. They have grown together in their roles as parents, and there is not a day that Geralt doesn’t thank all the gods that may exist that Jaskier chose to stay by his side throughout all the years. Looking at the table where other cards have been put down and then back at his own cards, he frowns. 

“Wait, what game are we playing?” He asks, leaning forward to whisper this to Jaskier. “I thought whoever had the highest card lost?” 

“Your daughter decided five minutes ago that it was the contrary,” Jaskier chuckles. “It seems she doesn’t want to lose.” 

Geralt hums. “That will explain why I’m so thoroughly confused.”

“You are always confused when we play cards, dear,” Jaskier teases. “Just throw whatever card you can, and I’m sure Ciri will figure out what to do with it.” 

“Right.” Following Jaskier’s advice, he picks one of his card and puts it on the table. “Here, your turn, Eskel.” 

“Wait!” Ciri shouts and then runs to Eskel, whispering to him in his ear while looking furtively at her father. “Got it?” 

“I think I do,” Eskel grins and grabs the card Geralt just threw off the table. “Checkmate, buddy.” 

Ciri giggles and runs back to her spot between her two grandfathers. “You lose dad!” 

“What? How- This isn’t chess?” Everyone is laughing and he shakes his head. “Ciri, you are making things up again aren’t you?” 

“No!” She crosses her arms and pouts. “This is a serious game and you are just a sore loser because Uncle Eskel and I are winning!” 

He chuckles and puts his cards down. “Alright, alright. You are right, I didn’t think I would lose this quickly.” 

She smiles sunnily and he resists the urge to lift her in his arms and hugs her tightly. He loves her so much, loves how she lets her imagination run free and how she has everyone wrapped around her finger. Vesemir’s booming voice is no longer the terror of Kaer Morhen, but rather, it’s Cirilla crying. 

The game goes on, and everyone slowly loses, and it ends in a duel between Aiden and Ciri. Both are making faces at each other, and there are quiet laughter coming from everyone in the room. Ellis has a hand on Vesemir’s shoulder, both old men looking at their granddaughter with absolute adoration. Lambert is grinning, draped over Aiden’s back, arms wrapped around his waist, looking content, and Lil’ Bleater has joined Eskel on his lap, bleating every so often to require petting from her owner. 

“We are raising one amazing kid,” Jaskier sighs happily as he puts his head on Geralt’s shoulder. 

“We are. She wouldn’t be half as amazing if you weren’t there, though.” 

“Oh hush,” Jaskier answers and gives Geralt a gentle kiss. “You are an amazing father. She is this way because we are both raising her, sure, but even if you had been on your own, she would have been amazing.” 

Geralt smiles. “Thank you.” 

Jaskier smiles and they both turn their head just to see Aiden losing, or well. To see Ciri rising her arms in victory and letting out a loud, happy shriek. She has no understanding of quietness when they are in Kaer Morhen, and Geralt is ready to blame Jaskier on that one. Still, it is good to see her so unabashedly happy. 

A few minutes later, she is seated atop Aiden’s shoulders and stirring the Cat witcher around the room, commanding everyone for sweets. Eskel obliges with a deep bow and a wide smile, and Jaskier sighs next to Geralt. 

“Your brothers spoil our daughter.” He complains. “She will demand cookies all the time now.” 

“Allow them to spoil her, they only see her during the winter.” He drags Jaskier in another kiss and lets their foreheads rest together. “And as long as they distract her, we have some time to ourselves.” 

Jaskier is about to answer when a weight is dropped on his lap.

“Papa! Look, I won!” She is holding up a paper crown in her hands. “Will you be my king?” 

“And who shall you be, my dear? My beautiful and fair queen?” 

“No! I’m the princess and Dad is your knight, like in your songs!” Ciri pushes the crown on her father’s hair and hugs him briefly before running back to Aiden so that he will lift her in the air again. 

“What do you say, Geralt? Will you be my knight?” Jaskier is trying to hold back his laughter, but his eyes are dancing with a soft light. 

“Do you even have to ask?” Geralt smiles. “You’ve already composed many songs about it, regardless of my answer.” 

Jaskier hums happily and nods, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. They watch as the others play games with Ciri, and Geralt smiles. Kaer Morhen is full of life now, and he loves it this way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed it! You can find me on tumblr (@saltytransidiot) or on twitter (@SoftWitchering)!  
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos/comment :D Have a lovely day!!


End file.
